csofandomcom-20200223-history
AI AS50
AI AS50 ('''A'ccuracy I'nternational '''A'nti-material 'S'niper rifle .'''50 BMG)'' is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AS50 is a semi-automatic anti-material sniper rifle built by Accuracy International chambered with 5 rounds of .50 BMG ammunition. It does very high damage to all enemies including Titans and zombies, making it suitable for both Human Scenario and Zombie Mods. However, it has very high recoil and very heavy. Advantages *Fatal damage to humans and zombies *Suitable for Human Scenario *Short reload time *High accuracy even when not zoom *High rate of fire *High stun power *Enhanceable Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low magazine size *Expensive price and ammunition cost *High recoil Tips Normal matches *Recommended because it can kill an enemy with just one shot on head, gut and chest. Thus, it can be fired semi-automatically. *It is accurate even not scoping. *Continuous fire will cause very inaccurate shots. Stay steady and relax for each shots. *The clip size is low so make sure your shot counts. *Although the reload time is short, it is still recommended to find a safe place to reload. *AS50 do not need quick-switch tactics to make it shoot faster. Zombie Mods *Shoot common zombies while they are in mid-air to knock them away except Heavy zombie, Normal zombie and Ganymede that are using Berserk ability. *Shoot the zombie in the head for maximum damage. It causes around 300 damages for armored opponent or 400 damages to unarmored opponent. *5 rounds of AS50 damages 375 ~ 2280 to zombies. *5 rounds of AS50 when activating Deadly Shot can cause 1875 ~ 11400 damages to zombies regarding on where the bullet hits. *Aim for the zombie's head as it has high damage and easily to kill zombies. *When the morale boost is 200%, Deadly Shot is not needed. Aim straight for the head and fire! Zombie Scenarios *Not recommended due to low clip size, expensive price and overwhelmed zombies. *However, it is still good in dealing high health zombies like bosses and mini-bosses. Human Scenarios *Good weapon when dealing with Titans and bosses. *Not recommended to destroy barriers though. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Vanquisher *Talos *Argos Variants AS50 Enhanced Editions AS50 can undergo Weapon Enhancement to improve its performance. AS50 Pink Gold Edition AI AS50 Pink Gold Edition is the gold edition of AS50 with rose art on its magazine box. It can only be obtained rarely in Code Box. This gold edition is lighter than the original weapon by 2%. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Small numbers of AS50s were being tested by the Navy Seals. * : Used by the Special Air Service. Events Taiwan/Hong Kong *7 January 2014: Resale for Weapon Enhancement. Singapore/Malaysia *This weapon was released on 5 December 2012 alongside Siege map. *19 June 2013: Resale for Weapon Enhancement. *You can get it free for 30 days from Battlefield Supply. Indonesia *This weapon was released on 15 January 2014. Comparison to Barrett M95 Positive *Higher fire rate (+51%) *Lighter (-3%) *Shorter reload time (-1.0 seconds) Neutral *Same buy cost ($5000) *Same magazine size (5) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Can be enhanced Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate (-69%) *Higher recoil (+17%) Comparsion to SVD Positive *Higher damage (+4%) *Higher accuracy (+19%) *Higher rate of fire (+8%) *Faster reload time (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced Negative *Lower clip size (-5) *Lower reserve magazine (-40) *Higher recoil (+10%) *Heavier (+11%) *More expensive (+$900) Gallery AS50= File:As50_viewmodel.png|View model As50.gif|Fire and reload animations Cs assault0125.jpg|In-game screenshot Seals as50.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative with an AS50 as50promosg.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Taiwan_poster.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:As50_poster.jpg|Thailand poster aias50cp.jpg|China poster File:As50_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound |-| Expert= File:As50_viewmodel_expert.png|View model AS50_expertwmdl.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Master= File:As50_viewmodel_master.png|View model AS50_masterwmdl.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Cs italy 20120222 1648020.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Pink Gold= File:As50g_viewmodel.png|View model 548692_401827436553664_1351558562_n.jpg|World model 408932_291138524323379_15479857_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster As50gold.jpg|China poster IndRebootPoster.jpg|Indonesia Poster Cs italy 20121010 1016110.jpg|In-game screenshot AS50PG-Cbox.jpg|Obtained via Code Box File:As50g_hud.png|HUD icon Trivia *The AS50 in CSO has similar reload animation as the one in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. *In real life, AS50 can hold up from 5 to 10 rounds. *AS50's firing sound is similar to the Dragunov's firing sound in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. External links *AS50 at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Anti-Material Rifle Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with gold variants